Sanguínea
by MagAnzu16 Perfect Liar
Summary: Historia de venganza, no se sabe quién es la verdadera víctima aquí. El amor te puede corromper y despertar los más bajos instintos, Seto Kaiba nunca lo hubiera pensado de esa forma al ser tan cruel con su futura esposa. Pero quien a hierro mata…


**One shot**

Hoy presentamos:

**Sanguínea**

**En busca de venganza. Lágrimas de sangre.**

By Danielle Diarkae and MagiciAn16.

_MagAnzu: ¡Hola! En primera les agradezco por sus reviews a mis otras historias y esta historia va dedicada a todos los amantes del gore y en especial a __**Nadia Mutou**_, _que ama __Elfen__ Lied y fue hecho para su cumpleaños. _

_Diarkae: ¡Felicidades Nadia! ¡15 añotes, condenada!_

_MagAnzu: La verdad es la primera historia sangrienta que escribo y me ha costado algo de trabajo, je,je…_

_Diarkae: (Enojada) Muévete, que me voy a volver otro milenio más vieja antes de que termines tu méndigo discurso _

_MagAnzu: (Suspira) Uf… Bueno, si no la conocen, ella es mou hitori no atashi Danielle, es una demonio desterrada que busca venganza y…_

_Diarkae: (Interrumpe) ¡…Y que está impaciente porque empiecen el primer fic que fue hecho totalmente por ella! Así que vamos hacia la historia ¡Mua ja, ja, ja! Amo el gore, esta historia fue primeramente plasmada en un poema que escribí hace como un año un lluvioso día de mayo y luego la desenvolví en un borrador a mano. Fue un arduo trabajo para mi primer gore, aunque sigo pensando que le faltó violencia._

RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL…

En lo más alto de Dominó City, en el área más boscosa de la ciudad, yacía una hermosa casa de campo que Seto Kaiba había comprado hace unos años. Ahora el CEO tenía 24 años y seguía siendo un hombre muy hábil en los negocios, así que no era de esperarse que la hubiese comprado barato, tal vez a la mitad de lo que costaba.

La mansión era bellísima, la fachada había sido mandada a pintar hace meses a orden del joven ejecutivo, así que una reluciente pintura blanca con betas en azul la decoraba, con sus grandes ventanales azules y sus hermosos balcones, y la deliciosa puerta de cedro. Al entrar se sentía un calor de hogar muy placentero, en el enorme vestíbulo se hallaba una gran chimenea que servía para calentarse por las noches con unos buenos sofás de piel para sentirse como en casa. Del otro lado había un gran reloj de péndulo de madera preciosa – De cedro, tal vez- también una fina mesa de cristal cortado que el CEO había mandado traer de Guatemala para revisar sus finanzas cómodamente en su laptop mientras los sirvientes le servían algo por la mañana, además de varias mesas pequeñas de madera que adornaban con floreros de cristal con hermosas rosas blancas a lo largo del vestíbulo.

Mokuba Kaiba, ahora de 19 años, se encontraba estudiando el extranjero. Los días se habrían tornado muy aburridos si el ejecutivo no se hubiera conseguido una novia. La bella Isis Ishtar: inteligente, sexy, la piel aceitunada y unos hermosos ojos azules… todo lo que un hombre deseara. Y lo más bello es que dentro de poco contraería nupcias con ella. Sí, Seto Kaiba era un hombre muy afortunado, tenía todo lo que la mayoría quiere.

-Amor, ya llegué.- Anunció el brillante hombre de negocios al entrar en la mansión aquel viernes en la tarde- el día estuvo muy ajetreado, pero las nuevas propuestas de discos de duelo fueron un éxito.

La mujer lo estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Portaba un hermoso vestido color hueso muy entallado que resaltaba su belleza aún más, haciéndola ver espectacular ante los ojos de cualquiera. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron con malicia, pero el CEO no se percató de esto.

- Qué bien, mi vida. – Sonrió la morena- Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en días. Has llegado muy temprano hoy.

-Sí, amor. He salido temprano por nuestra cena. Nunca se me olvidaría que hoy cumplimos ya cuatro años juntos, vida mía - le dijo el castaño, besándola tiernamente, pero la joven se apartó de él - ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, mi vida- susurró- tan sólo tengo mucha hambre, ji, ji.

-Claro, perdóname.- le sonrió el ejecutivo- vamos, señorita…

La cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes, la plática era amena y los platillos con aromas y sabores deleitantes. Al fin llegaron al postre, y el empleado terminó de servirles con una destreza increíble.

-Muchas gracias- dijo educadamente el joven a quien le había terminado de servir- dígales a todos los de la cocina que ya se pueden retirar…

-Y mis felicitaciones al chef, y a usted también. - continuó Isis, de una manera muy cordial, haciendo sonrojar al empleado, el cual salió casi corriendo de ahí por la vergüenza.

-Al parecer todavía no se acostumbra a tu amabilidad, Isis- Sonrió el castaño, tomando una cucharada del chocolate.

-Sí, lo sé. – Le dijo la morena- Es un poco torpe, ¿No?

- Es difícil mantenerse calmado ante una belleza como la tuya, querida mía…-revisó la hora en su celular, el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto- Bueno, creo que estoy lleno, ¿Quieres ir junto a la chimenea?

-Todos tus empleados se han ido a casa temprano, Seto. – Pronunció la mujer de hermosos ojos azules- Los he oído desde en la tarde que ordenaste que todos se fueran a las siete, excepto el chef y un mesero que acaban de marcharse… ¿Qué pretendes?

- Es que un hombre… –susurró el castaño- ¿No puede darse la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su futura esposa?

-Tienes razón, mi querido Seto- sonrió la joven- Entonces si vienes conmigo, deja tu celular aquí.

-¿Por qué?- Sospechó el castaño por unos momentos.- Puede que me llame alguien y…

- Para lo que vamos a hacer… -le dirigió una mueca pícara – No lo vas a necesitar...

La cena terminó y ambos se retiraron del enorme comedor al vestíbulo, donde el castaño se sentó cómodamente en el sofá delante de la chimenea, pero Isis quiso pasar primero al tocador, minutos después ya estaba junto de él, que la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

Primero empezó con pequeños y tiernos besos, y después más apasionadamente, su lengua comenzó una danza muy alegre en la boca de su futura esposa, tocando la lengua de Isis, saboreando el dulce sabor del chocolate del postre y explorando sus lugares de una forma excitante, pero la morena se separó para respirar, estaba completamente agitada. El castaño se quitó bruscamente el saco del traje e Isis le desató la corbata y le quitaba la camisa mientras las manos del CEO acariciaban suavemente los pechos de su mujer y comenzaron a bajar el cierre del sensual vestido…

-Dime que me amas- le interrumpió la muchacha a media labor

-Te amo con toda mi alma.- le susurró el castaño al oído, para después morderlo lentamente, sacándole un suspiro a su esposa- con toda mi alma…

- ¡Aaaaw! –exclamó la mujer, mientras el CEO aprovechaba para bajarle la parte de arriba del vestido hasta la cintura y desabrocharle el bra- Seto… ¿Seguro que nadie nos ve? ¿Y las cámaras?

- Las he deshabilitado- y siguió en su tarea de quitarle el cierre, hasta que sintió un objeto extraño por el cual el vestido se había rasgado al bajarlo- Pero ¿Qué rayos…?

-Sorpresa…

El castaño brincó del sofá instintivamente en segundos, acomodándose sin éxito el pantalón que la mujer ya le había desabrochado. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y una fuerte punzada de dolor lo invadió. La mejilla le sangraba, producto de la tajada que su novia le había hecho en el rostro sin el menor remordimiento.

- ¡Creíste que no me daría cuenta!- gritó la chica de largo cabello negro, sosteniendo el largo cuchillo que había sacado de entre sus ropas. Se acomodó eficientemente el vestido y se levantó del sillón en el que hace poco habían estado juntos- Y pensar que en este sillón pasamos tantas cosas, tanto… ¡Para nada!

_Vive o muere, te pregunto_

_Yo elegiría lo segundo_

_Porque minuto a minuto_

_En la tristeza me hundo_

-¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!- Exclamó el CEO, tan alarmado al ver a su novia avanzar hacia él, todavía con el cuchillo en la mano, ahora ensangrentado.- ¡Estás loca!

-Loca sí- sonrió la mujer con mucha malicia, jugando con el cuchillo en el aire- pero estúpida no. ¿Qué hay sobre Kisara?

- ¿Kisara? – Se extrañó el CEO, dando pasos hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible de la mujer- Es sólo mi secretaria…

- ¡MIENTES! –Gritó la mujer. – ¡Ay, Kisara es tan ardiente! Sabes la fama que tiene…

-Es la verdad, Isis - susurró desesperadamente el castaño. – Tú eres con quien me voy a casar, amor…

- ¡NO ME DIGAS AMOR!- Exclamó la morena, arrojándole con todas sus fuerzas el florero que estaba en una de las pequeñas mesas del vestíbulo.

-¡Arg!- El pecho desnudo del CEO resintió el golpe, el cual le abrió una herida un poco profunda en el tórax. -¡Isis, detente!

Siempre había estado ahí, cuidándole y apoyándole en todo. Junto a él se sentía amada, pero esto era mucho. Demasiado para su pobre corazón. Ya no podía soportar más.

_Sin dejar de pensar en ti_

_Atraviesas mi corazón con daga_

_Y me dejas casi siempre llorando_

_Sin importar lo que haga._

-¡Por qué, Seto!- chilló la chica de piel aceitunada, las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus hermosos ojos azules y a resbalársele por el rostro- ¡POR QUÉ!

- ¡Ella no es nada para mí, maldición! – profirió el frío joven, aún asustado porque Isis se acercaba, pisándole los talones. Tenía pavor de darle la espalda, de descuidarse y que Isis le aventara el cuchillo, y caminar hacia atrás no le favorecía nada.- ¡Yo te amo a ti!

_Entre lágrimas y barrotes,_

_Encerrada en esta prisión_

_Que ya no merece más nombres_

_Aunque antes yo le decía corazón._

Pero el castaño mentía, aquella "cosa" que se acercaba peligrosamente y a la que rehuía sería la última mujer con la que desearía casarse, y mucho menos amar: Isis estaba fuera de sí, con los ojos desorbitados, empapados en lagrimas que resbalaban hasta su barbilla, y a la vez con esa mueca burlona en los labios que le desfiguraba sus bellas facciones, el cabello lo traía muy despeinado por la conmoción anterior y el antes hermoso vestido de seda color hueso se hallaba desaliñado, rasgado de la cintura y lleno de sangre. El miedo se reflejaba claramente en los ojos del CEO, que trataba de ocultarlo inútilmente de la morena.

-¡Me das asco, MENTIROSO!- Y lanzó un chillido lastimoso, tomando por sorpresa al joven y enterrándole el cuchillo en el costado izquierdo. El castaño sólo pudo lanzar un gemido de dolor.

_Las heridas vuelven a abrirse_

_Aquella terrible desazón_

_En mi corazón vuelve a sentirse_

_Y me deja sin alguna razón._

El joven de fríos ojos azules esquivó la segunda cuchillada que Isis se disponía a darle y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta principal, pero al tratar de abrirla, ésta rechazó el código de seguridad, no podía creer lo que sucedía al tratar de buscar su control de seguridad en los bolsillos.

-¿Crees que soy tan idiota?- le dijo la vengativa novia, lamiendo el cuchillo lleno de sangre. La escupió de inmediato, llena de asco. –Sabor a hierro ¿No? ¡Arg! Tan frío, como el dueño de esta sangre. Yo te amaba, Seto. Pudimos pasar toda una vida juntos. Te amaba y me botaste a la basura.

_Hierro, a eso sabe tu líquido vital_

_De eso parece que estás hecho_

_Siento impulsos de chuparte lo esencial_

_Y dejarte bien maltrecho._

-¿Buscabas esto?- le dijo, sacándose del vestido un pequeño aparato. Al fin el corporativo de Kaiba Corp. entendió que lo que la demente joven sostenía en sus manos ¡Era el control de seguridad de la casa! El mismo que traía en el bolsillo momentos atrás.- Vaya, lo que le puedes hacer a un hombre, no importa lo inteligente que sea, cuando está caliente.

La joven apretó un botón del control y segundos después una pesada cortina metálica cayó obstruyendo la puerta y rebanándole un pedazo de mano izquierda al joven.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! – Gritó el joven, la sangre salía a chorros por la herida, manchando el costoso pantalón. Ya le faltaban el dedo índice y el medio y una buena porción de piel de la mano, mientras el castaño se retorcía del dolor y la morena de risa, al ver el tremendo sufrimiento que le ocasionaba.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!- Rió más y más, llena de placer ante la escena de Seto desangrándose.- ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡JA, JA, JA!

Se rió por un largo rato, sin interferir en la desesperada búsqueda del castaño entre los sofás de algo para oprimir la herida, o para defenderse.

-¡KISAMA! – Alcanzó a pronunciar el joven con la mano amarrada, interrumpiendo las carcajadas de la morena- ¡Qué has hecho!

-Bien, solo tú y yo, Seto chan – sonrió la apasionada mujer metiéndose el control en el vestido y sonriéndole pícaramente, burlándose del castaño- Todo es como debería ser.

Una dolorosa descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del castaño. El terror lo invadió por completo, esos fríos ojos azules comenzaban a enfriarse aún más al temer su extinción. Sudaba frío y no paraba de temblar, vio cómo la joven comenzaba a avanzar hacia él. Horrorizado, quería correr, moverse, atacar, reaccionar siquiera… Pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado por el miedo.

-Imbécil- susurró la mujer, con una mueca de odio que el castaño jamás había presenciado en ella. No pudo contener los gritos al ser atravesado en repetidas ocasiones por el puñal. Aún trataba de mover sus músculos, así que no tenía oportunidad de defenderse de Isis.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!- Las carcajadas de la joven no se hicieron esperar mientras despedazaba al hombre al que alguna vez había amado tanto- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Grita, llora, porque nadie podrá oírte, sólo yo... Sólo yo…

_Quiero que te desangres a morir_

_Tal vez así por fin seas mío_

_Aunque tus ojos no vuelvas a abrir_

_Porque vivo eres aún más frío._

La sangre brotaba de sus entrañas, y la mujer se volvía más loca con cara herida que le provocaba, insaciable de venganza y de sufrimiento. Manchaba el perfecto piso de mármol que horas antes había estado impecablemente cuidado.

-¡Asqueroso! ¡Idiota! – Chillaba Isis con cada puñalada que le daba una palabra hiriente que se le viniera a la mente, con un odio tan profundo que había contenido por mucho tiempo. Seto jamás se habría imaginado que esas serían las últimas palabras que oiría en su vida, pero si iba a morir, lucharía. Debía tener una pelea respetable para no parecer un perdedor ante todo el mundo, era cierto que amaba a la señorita Ishtar, pero ahora lo único que quería era matarle con sus propias manos.

Después de mucho intentarlo las piernas le respondieron y le propinó a la morena una patada que la hizo resbalar en el suelo recién machado de rojo y corrió lo más rápido que le permitía su maltratado cuerpo por el vestíbulo, cubriéndose las heridas del abdomen con el brazo.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- Llena de ira, la chica de negro cabello se levantó fuertemente del piso, manchada con la sangre que había sido parte de su joven amante.

-¡Estás loca!- trató de gritar el joven, pero estaba exhausto, demasiado como para desperdiciar su energía en insultos baratos. Sólo debía llegar al comedor, que estaba como a tres puertas, si lograra alcanzar su celular que había dejado sobre la mesa…

La mujer de cabellos color azabache le seguía a paso lento, dándole la ventaja burlonamente y riendo a carcajadas por lo patético que se veía tratando de escapar de su trágico final. Estaba tan cerca que hubiera podido atravesarle el corazón si hubiese querido, pero no. No se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, merecía una muerte lenta, dolorosa: como su propio martirio diario.

-Eres un idiota, Kaiba- le dijo, al aventarle uno de los floreros en la espalda, los pétalos de las rosas blancas se tiñeron de rojo- ¿Crees que no sé cómo eres? ¡Mai, Anzu, Shizuka y las demás! "Son sólo prostitutas baratas para mí" ¿Y yo? Yo tan sólo era un juego, sólo para lucirte con los demás, ¿No?

El castaño no contestó, estaba demasiado asustado como para hacerlo y debía concentrarse en encontrar el celular, aunque lo hubiera intentado, no podía contradecir a Isis. Kisara no era la primera infidelidad de Seto, pero sería la gota que derramara el vaso, era lo que ya no podría repararse. Estaba harta de todo: Cada traición, cada golpe al corazón, las lágrimas y las mentiras serían vengadas esa misma noche. La muchacha arremetió contra él, presa de la ira por los recuerdos y lo lanzó boca abajo en el suelo. Le enterró el puñal varias veces en la pierna derecha, haciendo gemir al oji azul.

-¡Déjame!- gritó el joven, y la aventó contra la pared, pero sin hacerle ningún daño grave. El frío comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo del castaño y ya no se sentía con las mismas fuerzas. En cambio Isis estaba llena de adrenalina y se levantó con esa mueca diabólica plasmada en el rostro: Aquellos ojos ya no parecían los suyos, inyectados en sangre e invadidos de ira.

-Tú…- susurró la morena- no mereces estar vivo…

Y se aventó contra él, clavándole el cuchillo en la espalda tantas veces que no pudo contarlas, Seto trataba de escapar, pero estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse, sólo atinó a arrastrarse por el suelo de mármol, pero Isis se aventó sobre él y lo tomó de los cabellos tan fuertemente que le arrancó varios de ellos. Así empezó a estrellarle frenéticamente la cara contra el piso. Cuando al CEO ya le sangraban nariz y boca, le cortó un tajo de la mejilla, haciéndolo gritar aún más. Pero no, el ejecutivo aún respiraba, se había asegurado de que las heridas no fueran tan profundas, tenía que sufrir, tanto como ella misma había tolerado. Así lo volteo boca arriba, para ver su asquerosa cara a la hora de morir.

-Me has torturado… - susurró con dificultad el castaño, escupiendo sangre- cof, cof… Te daré lo que quieras… Lo que más desees, pero déjame ya…

- Ja, ja, ja- Rió suavemente la chica de antes dulces ojos azules- Lo que yo quiero es verte morir…. Sólo así seré feliz…

Y se abalanzó sobre de él, clavándole el cuchillo varias veces en el pecho, derramando ese líquido carmín por todo el suelo, sus ropas se matizaron de color rojo. La sangre inundaba aquél lugar lleno de recuerdos, aquellas dolorosas memorias, salpicando las blancas paredes, arruinando o aderezando algunas pinturas costosas de artistas famosos colgadas de ellas. Había una que no era muy costosa, pero que le encantaba a la pareja, era especialmente familiar para Isis…

…_Flash back…_

_-¡Oh, Seto san!- exclamó una bella señorita de ojos azules- Mira qué hermosa pintura, ¿Acaso no es bella?_

_La pareja se encontraba en París, caminando por las calles empedradas donde los pintores se colocaban a retratar la vida cotidiana de los parisinos y muchos turistas se quedaban a contemplarla. Una muchacha de aproximadamente 18 años había estado mirando aquella pintura con esos dulces ojos azules, su acompañante también tenía ojos azules, pero aquellos eran fríos y veían con cierto desprecio el mismo lienzo._

_-Uhm… -gruñó el otro joven, de también unos dieciocho años- Es… Algo fuera de lo común…_

_-Pues a mí me encanta…_

_El joven CEO se acercó con prepotencia al autor de la pintura, tomándola con astucia y haciendo un cheque en cosa de minutos. Seto Kaiba era el hombre perfecto en los negocios, aunque la compra que acababa de hacer no le satisfacía mucho…_

_-Ten Isis, es para ti…- le dijo a su amiga, tratando de sonreír sin lograrlo. _

_-Oh, no debías molestarte…_

_-Si tanto te gusta – susurró el castaño, un poco sonrojado de la pena- debe ser tuya. Tú mereces lo mejor._

_-Seto, muchas gracias… - Sonrió la muchacha, abrazándole. La pintura tenía a dos enamorados junto al Sena. Era barata, pero Isis le había encontrado mucho cariño ese día, lo recordaría el resto de su vida…_

…_Fin del flash back…_

Contempló la pintura, la sangre de Seto había manchado el atardecer, y los dos enamorados apenas y se distinguían. El Sena era carmín en su totalidad, se había arruinado por completo.

-Mi pintura… - Dijo, con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas la inundaron de nuevo, pero Seto soltó un gemido de dolor muy leve, haciéndola volver a la realidad- ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡Tu asquerosa sangre ha manchado mi pintura! ¡Aah!

Y alcanzó la pintura que estaba colgada muy cerca de ahí, estrellándosela en la cabeza al ejecutivo, rasgando el lienzo de una manera extremadamente violenta. Hecho esto, se empeñó con más fuerza en su macabra labor. La sangre ya se había tirado por todos lados, y su sed aún no se saciaba.

Seto ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. No podía respirar bien, la sangre que brotaba lo ahogaba a cada minuto. Cada puñalada en el pecho, que su novia le daba, el intenso dolor se iba extinguiendo poco a poco. Su vida que había pasado hace poco frente a él se iba borrando poco a poco de su mente, la escena tan tétrica se comenzaba a nublar y se iba perdiendo entre las sombras. Tal vez estaba bien descansar, sólo tumbarse en ese charco tibio, dulce charco…

_Mi dulce corazón fue sanguíneo_

_Y tú al fin empiezas a dormitar_

_Ayer una tonta estuvo a tu dominio_

_Hoy, tu sangre la va a deleitar_

_Sabor a ti, precioso líquido rubí_

_Frío, gélido, como tu mirada_

_Cuando se posaba sobre mí_

_Y el duro martirio me helaba._

Isis admiró su obra por unos cuantos minutos: Al fin el maldito estaba inconsciente, tendido en ese charco que se agrandaba y se enfriaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, estaba su novio. Aquél hombre al cual había llegado a amar profundamente, con quien había pasado tanto tiempo y con quien habría deseado casarse hasta hace poco… Y ahora odiaba con toda su alma, ¡Ah, pero qué asqueroso sujeto! Lleno de mentiras, de falsas promesas. Le había engañado nuevamente, ¡Y a semanas de su boda! Cuanto asco le daba, tenía muchas ganas de desfigurarle el rostro, sólo así se vería por fuera por cómo era por dentro. ¡Ese maldito bastardo!

Y la ira la retomó de nuevo, y olvidó todo lo anterior, ahora volvía a estar llena de las ganas de venganza. Sólo pensaba en matarlo. Le miró: Ahí, casi inmóvil, estaba ese asqueroso sujeto que la había lastimado tanto. Parecía estar durmiendo tan tranquilo como siempre, eso le produjo aún más coraje. LO DESPRECIABA. La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo, tomó el cuchillo con ambas manos y le cortó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo izquierdo, haciendo despertar al asqueroso ser. ¡Oh, debían haber visto su cara! Esos hermosos y fríos ojos se abrieron por completo, aterrorizados.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARG!- Los gemidos de dolor del CEO no se hicieron esperar, el chorro de sangre salió del hombro, y el brazo inerte se inundó de él- ¡PARA! ¡PARA!

- ¡JA, JA, JA! – Rió maquiavélicamente la mujer. Sus carcajadas fueron aún más fuertes que antes, retumbando en la casa. - ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO TANTO! ¡JA, JA, JA!

Y después de esto, con ambas manos le atravesó el corazón, el joven dejó de retorcerse instantes después. En su rostro quedó plasmado aquella mueca de dolor, e Isis rio en los últimos momentos de vida del oji azul. Al fin los latidos del corazón habían parado…

_Tus ojos abiertos de par en par_

_Tu cara fría como tu personalidad_

_Pensar que no volverás a hablar_

_Pero no me conformé con tu amistad_

Y se sentó al lado, estaba empapada en la sangre del CEO. Miró ese maldito rostro, lleno del líquido carmín y soltó una carcajada. Ahí estaba ese estúpido, la vida se le había escurrido de entre las manos, se veía tan patético. Se vio tentada a darle una bofetada, sin obtener respuesta alguna del cuerpo. No había duda: Seto Kaiba estaba muerto.

La vida de ese repugnante ser estaba por fin acabada. La morena respiró agitadamente, queriendo calmarse y tratando de controlar toda la emoción que se había disparado en su cuerpo, pasó un tiempo para lograr lo anterior. Cuando pudo estar más tranquila, miró el reloj: eran las nueve y media de la noche. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, mañana por la mañana notarían la ausencia de Seto en el trabajo y comenzarían a buscarle. Debía actuar rápidamente para que no hubiera pista alguna que la incriminara.

_Tus gritos no se oyen más_

_Pieza a pieza te comienzo a depurar_

_Sé que ya no llorarás jamás_

_Y la culpa me empieza a amenazar_

A diferencia de lo anterior, que había sido impulsivo y dejándose controlar por sus más bajos instintos, descuartizar al hombre requería una tremenda sangre fría. Y debía realizarse en el momento, el tiempo pasaba y no se detendría. Si no quería ser descubierta, tendría que borrar toda evidencia… Pero ¿Cómo?

_Desesperación y llanto, soledad amarga_

_Siempre la he amado, y sentido_

_Por esta vez me embarga_

_Ya que no escucho ese latido_

Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba el cortar el cuerpo del ejecutivo. El puñal estaba tan afilado que resbalaba como mantequilla, salpicando nuevamente de sangre a la mujer. Consiguió una de las maletas de viaje que el joven guardaba en el segundo piso y fue metiendo los pedazos limpiamente cortados en ella. El tórax, el abdomen, los muslos, las piernas, los pies, los brazos, las manos… Todos secos por completo con la misma ropa que el maldito traía puesta horas atrás. El último pedazo fue la cabeza, esos ojos azules parecían mirarle con un odio incomprensible, helados y calculadores como siempre. Por un momento brincó del susto, quiso salir corriendo y olvidarse de lo que había hecho, pero se armó de valor y la guardó aún con las manos temblorosas.

_El dolor ya no lo sentirás más _

_Ni yo, me pongo a cavilar_

_Mientras mi daga voy a limpiar_

_No me amaste, ni me amarás_

La casa estaba hecha un desastre: Las mesas tiradas, los floreros completamente rotos y las flores regadas por la habitación, el piso y las paredes estaban embarradas de sangre, y también sus ropas. Isis no sabía qué hacer con tal tiradero, ¿Qué hacer? Si aún con jabón y agua se vería la sangre, deja marcas, aún ya lavada. En la mañana las personas comenzarían a buscar al joven castaño, y para dentro de dos días la policía iniciaría sus labores, si no fuese antes. Seto era un hombre muy importante como para ser ignorada su desaparición. Lavó los trapos en los que se había convertido la costosa ropa del CEO, y también su finísimo vestido, la sangre no se quitaba fácilmente, pero eso era lo de menos. Echó los trapos a la chimenea, con más ropa para aparentar, ardían bien en el fuego. Se dispuso a limpiar el gran vestíbulo, eso fue lo más engorroso…

Eran ya más de las doce, y la mujer tomaba la ducha para limpiarse las marcas. Ahora ya no habría vuelta hacia atrás, sería marcada como la sospechosa principal de la lista, la culpa la invadía… ¡Oh, Ra! ¿Qué podría hacer? Dejó la ducha completamente limpia, si la iban a inculpar, por lo menos tener tiempo suficiente como para escapar. Todo marchaba a la perfección, podría escapar antes de que amaneciera y aventajar unas horas, sólo tenía que vestirse. Pero, ¿A dónde escaparía? La justicia de Japón la buscaría, tal vez sería mejor regresar a Egipto o correr a Estados Unidos…

"Ring, ring, ring…"

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, cuando el teléfono rompió el silencio en que se hallaba, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer. El terror la invadió, comenzando a sudar frío, llena de nerviosismo. ¡Oh, Ra! ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? ¿Y si era alguien que quería ver a Seto de urgencia? Contestar sería inculparse por sí misma… Por fin ese ruido se detuvo y la contestadora se activó.

-Seto chaaaaan- musitó una voz femenina en un tono exageradamente dulce, como fingido- sé que me dijiste que no te llamara a tu casa, pero a esta hora tu novia ya debería estar dormida. Mm, se me antoja…

E Isis se quedó inmóvil, oyendo con desagrado todas las fantasías sexuales que la albina soltó, aún sabiendo que la estaban grabando. ¡Era una sinvergüenza! El odio volvió a retomarla, se detuvo a sí misma para no arrojar el teléfono por la ventana, se mordió el labio tan fuerte que unas gotas de sangre rodaron hasta su barbilla. ¡Estaba tan furiosa! Por esa asquerosa mujer, repulsiva y estúpida niña la iba a dejar.

_Hasta la esencia yo he vendido_

_Por darte todo lo que querías_

_Mi amor no fue correspondido_

_Tú por mí nada darías._

La sangre le hervía del coraje que estaba experimentando, apretaba enérgicamente los puños para no hacer alguna tontería. Aún no entendía el por qué Seto salía con ella, si sonaba como una perfecta idiota. Había dejado a una arqueóloga preparada que hablaba cuatro idiomas por una tonta secretaria, que no lograba pronunciar bien las palabras largas. El castaño solía quejarse de que Kisara no realizaba bien su trabajo, pero se había involucrado con ella, era obvio que jamás lo había entendido.

_Deberías estar bien sonriente_

_Creí que ya no me engañarías_

_Con aquella perra corriente_

_Y tú juraste que me amarías_

-¡Aw!- suspiró con placer la albina por el teléfono- Te quiero ver ya, mi nene. Te deseo. Te espero aquí, llega pronto.

Y colgó. ¡Esa maldita imbécil! Le provocaba tanta rabia el no poder hacer nada… ¿O sí? Le regresó aquella idea tan malvada que había estado reprimiendo, ¿Qué más daba una muerte más? Hace poco le había parecido una completa sandez, pero ahora estaba segura de que era grandiosa. La euforia apareció al imaginarse la cara de esa ignorante, al ver llegar a su visita.

_Sólo hay una última salida_

_Acabar con ese maldito querer_

_Que en ti se hizo la aparecida_

_Y terminar con mi acontecer_

Se vistió con la ropa de Seto, para no levantar sospechas, se puso los zapatos de tacón más altos que tenía para aparentar la altura del CEO. Bajó a buscar el celular del joven castaño, encontrando en la agenda la información que tanto necesitaba:

_Kisara Blueyes _

_Cell __phone__: …_

_Direction__: …_

Y en el contacto había una foto de la misma albina roñosa que le había robado a su novio. En una pose extremadamente seductora, portando un hermoso traje de baño color azul cielo -seguramente comprado con el dinero del ejecutivo- mandando un beso. Era muy bella, pero a Isis le produjo un odio aún mayor que al que le había tenido al castaño. Si Seto había pagado con creces el maldito crimen que había cometido, ¿Por qué esa asquerosa se iba a quedar impune? Se perfumó con la costosa colonia del CEO, pensando en eso. Caminó por el vestíbulo, riendo entre dientes, echó los guantes que había tomado de la cocina en la maleta y un pesado martillo que se encontraba debajo del fregadero.

_Perseguiré al amor de tu vida_

_No sé qué sienta al ver las piezas_

_Y no le voy a dejar salida_

_Tendrá que armar el rompecabezas._

_Paso a paso me dirijo_

_A acabar la tarea encargada_

_Hoy la vida me maldijo_

_La otra termina con la amada._

-Tomaré la pistola que Seto guardaba en la caja fuerte- pensó la joven de cabello negro- Así será más rápido.

Tan sólo bastó apretar algunos botones y detrás del cuadro sobre la chimenea se abrió la caja. Tomó el arma con cuidado y la guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo de la elegante gabardina que antes perteneciera a Seto. Sacó el puñal de la maleta y se cortó de golpe lo hermosos cabellos negros y los lanzó a las llamas. Observó cómo se quemaban lentamente, dejando un olor un tanto molesto en la casa.

- *¡Eso es! *- Caviló la hermosa mujer, ahora enfundada en su traje de hombre.- Fuego hermoso, dulces llamas…*

Se puso uno de los elegantes gorros del joven para ocultar su cara, la tal Kisara no era lo suficientemente inteligente. Esa secretaria la iba a conocer, sintió el filoso cuchillo en su bolsillo derecho, era reconfortante tenerlo ahí y recogió la maleta.

Tecleó el código del control para abrir las puertas, pero no salió de inmediato, primero apagó todo el sistema de seguridad que estaba detrás del librero y lanzó a las llamas también el control. En la cochera había gas, gasolina y halló una cuerda muy larga, lanzó al Ferrari del ejecutivo a la maleta como copiloto, sacando primero el martillo, colocándose los guantes y regresó a la casa.

Con mucho cuidado, amarró uno de los extremos de la cuerda en el gas y extendió ésta por toda la casa, también roció todas las habitaciones con gasolina, en especial el vestíbulo. El otro extremo de la cuerda quedó justo en la entrada de la casa, para darle ventaja de alejarse antes de que el fuego se extendiera. Destruyó todas las cámaras de seguridad con el martillo que traía y lo tiró en la entrada. Con una sonrisa en los labios, prendió el extremo de la cuerda y salió corriendo hacia el coche que ya estaba a unos metros.

"¿Dónde estás?" Un mensaje llegó al antes celular del ejecutivo, era la albina esa.

"Voy para allá, espérame. Te tengo una sorpresa" Tecleó la mujer agresivamente. Y vaya que se iba a caer con esa sorpresa, tanto que no iba a salir viva de ella. Ahora lo que quería era acabar con la blancuzca esa y lo iba a lograr. Isis iba a destruir su cuerpo, como ella misma había roto su corazón…

_Salgo de la tristeza, del hogar_

_Tu esencia en mis manos permanecerá_

_Esta noche la sangre se derramará_

_Aquella zorra no volverá a gritar._

RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL… RxL…

_Diarkae: ¡Eah! Eso fue todo_

_Yuugi: Fue… Aterrorizante…_

_Diarkae: No exageres, ojón. Y bien, el fic se adaptó al poema, es la segunda edición que hicimos, originalmente este fic estaba en una libreta, a lápiz, pero quisimos subirlo por el cumpleaños de la colega y lo editamos así más o menos, por eso si encuentran algún error, no duden en hacérnoslo saber. Un dato curioso es que el borrador no tenía lemon. Y la triste verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo escribirlo, así que me salió bastante mal __**¡Y un muy feliz cumple, muchacha! **__Creo que no es un regalo muy usual…_

_MagAnzu: ¡Un abrazo! Y otra cosa de la historia es que también decidimos hacerle varios capítulos, en el siguiente se vería la lucha de Kisara e Isis, el por qué Kisara Seto se habían involucrado con ella, cómo había estado todo, explicar un poco más la historia…_

_Diarkae: Pero la verdad nos dio flojera, je, je. Hoy fue un día demasiado ajetreado (Muestra su dedo manchado de tinta) Sí, demasiado ajetreado, desde en la mañana… Espero y les haya gustado mucho. Cuídense y dejen reviews, ¡Onegai!_

_MagAnzu: ¡Matta ne!_


End file.
